


Lyrical Loneliness

by 2teddydotcom2



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, OC, Original Character - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, student, teacher, warewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2teddydotcom2/pseuds/2teddydotcom2
Summary: As I said,This isn't how its always been.It'll never be the same.My world will never be the same.But maybe, with him, It'll get easier".☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾





	1. Chapter 1: Return to Routine

I’ve never stood out amongst the crowd here at Hogwarts. Both of my parents are muggles, meaning my name, Pelame Belmont, really has no bearing in the wizarding world. I don't mind this anonymity all that much, for it provided me with something of a fresh start in what was a new environment. Besides, I don't care to be associated with my parents in the muggle world. I had once thought that being around people who were just like me, born with the gift of magic, would guide me to become who I truely am, show me the path to my own personal greatness, and form me into the best version of myself. Now, however, I'm not so sure. In fact, quite the opposite has happened thus far. 

The only benefit that comes with living alongside my insufferable parents is the walking distance to Kings Cross Station. As I drag my heavy trunk on the rough pavement behind me, I check the time on my rust-infested watch. 10:30, on the dot. I should get a move on, or i’ll miss the express.  
“What a great tragedy that'll be.” I say to myself with a smirk that I quickly wipe off my face, lest I draw attention to myself. I’m headed off to my seventh year at Hogwarts. My final year, thankfully. I only wish that upon my completion of my magical education I am able to move far, far away from London. Away from absolutely everything. Call it running from my past or responsiblities if you wish, if I’m being realistic that is essentially what I am doing. I’ve not had a good go at it in either of the worlds I coexist within, muggle or magic. Last year was eventful enough for my school, with the whole chamber of secrets fiasco. I have to say I was far too distracted by my own issues to really care all that much about it, although I was concerned for just a moment about becoming petrified due to my muggle-born status, I eventually came to the conclusion that perhaps becoming petrified would give me a much needed break from all the world. Wherever I end up, It’ll be alone. I pick my pace up as the station comes into view, the metal Hufflepuff tag on my suitcase jingling loudly against the concrete, serving as an intrusive reminder of the house I no longer feel at home in. 

I make it onto the platform with about 10 minutes to spare. With no parents of any description to say goodbye to, I boarded the train before most others. As I stepped aboard, however, A scent caught my nose. A vaguely familiar smell, one that was not attached to a particular memory, but one that I recognised in some form or another. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. I whipped my head around in an effort to locate the scent, to no luck. I found myself an empty carriage and did my best to fall asleep with haste. Trains made me ill, with all the jolting and rumbling, so I dare not tempt my stomach by staying conscious for the whole trip. A small while after closing my eyes, I heard three other students enter my compartment, though I do not open my eyes to avoid all conversation. 

I woke with a jolt and a gasp upon our arrival at Hogwarts. Embarrassingly enough, I found that my unfortunate involuntary wakeup had attracted the attention of the other three students, even worse, each of them were fellow peers in my year. All of them belonging to Ravenclaw, however this didn't change my embarrassment. I gathered my things and pushed myself out of the carriage, hearing each of them snicker as i left. As I stepped onto the cobblestone platform of my school, my senses are assaulted with the excited squeals of young children reuniting with their peers, filled with wonder for the coming school year. Though their volume serves as somewhat of a repulsion, their optimism and unadulterated excitement was inspiring to me in a strange way. Nevertheless, I pull my trunk up to my side and begin my trek to the castle. As I walk, glancing around me at each of my peers walking side by side in their pre-established friendships, the familiar sting of loneliness stings my body. I don't talk to many of my peers, or anyone for that matter. I barely even speak to my teachers at this point. Loneliness has crept over my life for the past year or so. It’s a feeling i try to ignore, a feeling i try my best to embrace, but no matter how difficult it is I simply cannot get used to it. I want to have a pack, so to speak, as I used to, a close knit group to confide in, but events of the past have isolated me. Perhaps my building desire for companionship is somewhat of a genetic disposition. 

As I continue my swift stride towards the castle, the weight of my trunk eventually becomes an unbearable load. My hand slowly looses grip as I try to maintain a hold on the handle of my suitcase so as to not cause a scene, however my feeble strength fails me and I loose grip, the handle sliding off my now bright red and sweaty hand, creating a loud bang as it hits the stone. The noise, much to my horror, attracted the sudden stares of many of the students surrounding me. Flustered by this sudden noise, I quickly bent down to regain my composure and pick up my trunk once more. As I am bent over, the smell I had encountered briefly while entering the train earlier this day once again came into my notice, however I do my best to ignore the smell and not create more of a scene than I already had. All of a sudden, I feel a rough and heavy force strike the middle of my back. I barely had a moment to recognise what was going on before the force knocked me flat onto the ground. In shock, I whipped my head around in an attempt to see the cause of the attack. Anger floods my system and no doubt my expression when the unfortunately familiar appearance of quite the familiar enemy. Ambrosia York stood above me, each of her hands balled into fists poking out of her Slytherin robes, a smug expression painted over her porcelain face and a malicious twinkle in her eyes, peaking out from above her thickly framed glasses. Next to her were two of her male lackeys, Bain and Melvich. Those two always followed her around like joyful puppies. As they each stare at me, crowds of students pass by as if they are none the wiser. While all three of them are stood around me in a semicircle, Bain bends down to look at me, as if examining a dissected grindelow.  
“Watch were you stop next time, Smellmont.”  
Great. Smellmont. Its actually been a few years since I heard that one.   
Melvich joined Bain in gazing down at me, hands on his knees while he grinned downwards.  
“Watch out, Bain, wouldn't want her to bite you again.” Melvich remarked with a chuckle, aggressively scruffing my short curly hair. 2nd grade name calling I can put up with, but this comment struck me. I felt the need to bite back, in a verbal sense of course.   
“Oh don’t you worry yourself, I don't know what diseases you could be riddled with. In fact-“   
Before was able to say another word, I felt Ambrosia’s shoe strike my side. The kick sent a wave of pain through my ribs, and it looked like she was going in for another hit. Bracing for the pain, suddenly Ambrosia’s attack was stopped by a male voice with a calm sounding disposition.   
“Moving along please, right now.”   
I turned my head to locate the voice, tracking it down to a rather tall man in a tatty woollen suit, clearly a teacher, though not one I had encountered before. The man had sandy blonde hair, and was positioned in a relaxed stance, wand noticeably drawn at his side. The most striking aspect of his appearance, was the long streaking scars covering his face, spread across his cheeks and chin. Ambrosia and the boys did nothing but scoff at the man’s request, seemingly to his dismay.   
“Starting off the year with 10 points from Slytherin wouldn't be the kindest way to begin, wouldn't you agree..?” He said, with a sarcastic smile spreading across his face. At this, Ambrosia quickly turned to be off on her way, with her male companions not far behind. Of course, Melvich in particular was not taking this defeat quietly.  
“Whatever. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mutt.”  
How charming. I turned back to look at the man, realising I was still on the floor. Flustering myself been further, I jumped to my feat as quickly as I could. As I jumped up, I took immediate notice to the man’s puzzled expression, presumably at the name which was given to me my Melvich a moment ago, Mutt. His brows were furrowed, and his mouth downturned in a confused frown. He appeared almost concerned, though mostly perplexed.   
“I hope you are quite alright, dear. Nasty creatures, those Slytherins. Most of the time, at least” He remarked with a wink and a nod.   
As I was stood up closer to him, I took a great deal of notice to his physical appearance. He seemed rather scruffy, but he gave off quite a refined sort of energy. Giving him a polite nod in return, I looked down to notice my knee profusely bleeding from the original fall I took. Somehow, although I'm not quite sure how it is possible to become more embarrassed than I already am in this situation, upon noticing my knee i could feel my face turning bright red. Before he could notice my obvious injury, I quickly turned around, picking up my trunk in a swift motion and continuing down the path. Although I’m not quite sure exactly what just happened, one thing was for certain. I had found the source of the smell.


	2. chapter 2: bloody bogarts

This isn't how it has always been, with me being on my own and all. first year right up to fifth year looked completely different for me, in every possible sense of the word. In fact, although i really, terribly don't enjoy to admit it, myself and Ambrosia used to be quite close. We got on like a house on fire, and some could call us best friends despite our house differences. Fifth year is when the boat began to rock for me. Ambrosia’s family is quite prolific in the Wizarding world, or so I have heard. Apparently her mother works in a high ranking position in the Ministry, though I don't know too much about that. We began to develop our differences, and due to a hellfire of rumours surrounding myself in sixth grade, chaos broke loose in our relationship, turning my life inside out. Not only did Ambrosia cause the complete destruction of my already minimal reputation, she is also the cause of my, for lack of a better term, unfortunate appearance. I didn’t think I was particularly pleasant to look at prior to the incident, however being a teenager with obvious fangs does not help my case whatsoever. 

Following a long afternoon of unpacking in my dorm room and quite the strenuous task of opening my herbology textbook for the first time since holiday break, I made my way down to the great hall for the opening ceremony of the school year. Filing into the great hall was a mess of noise and activity, full of bustling and curious students trying to find their friends before they sat down, and professors attempting to combat their bustling. I quickly found my seat at the back of the Hufflepuff house table at a safe distance from the closest group of students. As the commotion of the students died down and everyone had taken their seats, Headmaster Dumbledore took his place at the podium.  
“Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts Academy. As I’m sure you are all anticipating our banquet, I will do my best to keep this brief. I am quite pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin to our school, filing the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Good Luck Professor!”  
As Dumbledore took a pause, the curious, scruffy professor from my earlier incident at the station took a stand at his seat. My heart began to race in embarassment, realising the man that I had made a compete fool of myself in front of would be taking my best class in my final year. Unfortunately meaning we would be spending a decent amount of time together. I sighed in dissapointment, mostly in myself. I believe I my sigh. may have been slightly too audible, attracting the quick stares of the students sitting close by. From that point on, I kept my head down for the rest of the ceremony. 

After quite the unrestful night due to the immense pain my knee was experiencing from my fall, or rather from the first of what I am assuming will be many attacks from Ambrosia and her various gangs, I pull myself out of bed to get dressed for the school day. I don't particularly care too much for breakfast, it makes me feel a bit ill to eat as soon as I wake up, and besides, skipping breakfast gives me an extra thirty or so minutes for sleep, that is if I can get any. By the time I had managed to peel myself out from under my bedsheets, the other girls whom I shared a room with were off to breakfast, so I had the entire dorm for my own this morning. Yet another benefit of skipping breakfast. All of the girls being off and already beginning their day means I get to do something I can rarely do freely and without judgement. Brush my teeth. Due to my rather unfortunate and recent new canines, I try my best not to show my teeth when I talk, or at all really. When I have no other choice but to brush my teeth with others in the dorm room, it always attracts an unwanted spectacle. No intrusions to this part of my routine are ever obvious or too obnoxious, this is not the Gryffindor dorm room after all. I will often catch the other girls creeping around the threshold of the large bathroom door to try to catch a look at my fangs through the mirror. Although to the every day witch, being able to brush your teeth alone and free from silent judgement would not be such a victory, but I’m glad I am able to start my day off with a short moment to myself. 

This privacy did not last long, as not long after I find myself late for Herbology. I rushed down to the greenhouse classroom just in time for Professor Sprout to shuffle into the classroom, carrying with her a heavy looking potted tree. Oddly enough, being a Hufflepuff and all, I can confidently say that herbology is by far my worst subject. To be frank, I’m quite afraid of my O.W.L tests this year because of it. My complete disinterest in the subject often results in me entirely zoning out, and today’s lesson was no different. Only when I heard the scraping of chairs against the concrete floor of the glasshouse did I realise class was over. I hurriedly organised my things and made my way to the door. I was the last to exit the classroom. As I left, I began to dig through my books to find wherever it was that I had put my timetable earlier this morning. As it is the first day of my school year, I’m not yet overly familiar with the orders of my class this year. After fumbling through my belongings for far too long, I pulled out the already torn paper timetable, only to become slightly weak in the knees when I realised I now had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the man who had already become infamous in my mind. Even worse, The classroom was on the other end of the tower, and my careless fumbling has left me 5 minutes late.

Running up the spiral staircase left me entirely breathless when I finally reached the door. I took a moment to catch my breath outside the door so I wasn’t so audibly exhausted once I entered. Still panting hard and trying to restore my energy, I look up from my position against the door to find all the students standing, gathered before a large closet. Regaining my breath, I take a step into the classroom, looking down at my shoes to ensure I watch where I am stepping. Before I can advance further into the classroom, another pair of shoes steps out in front of me. I take a deep breath in before looking up to see who had blocked my path, and I was involuntarily smacked in the face with the same familiar smell. This time it was so intense, I felt as though I could see the memories I had originally distantly associated with the scent. The overload of my senses was providing me with visions, though I could not visibly make out most of these images, except for one. One image that I have become frightfully familiar with. An image of the full, blue moon. The intensity faded fast as I shot my head up to meet the eyes of the professor. There he was, standing directly in my path. Shabby wool suit and all.

Running up the spiral staircase left me entirely breathless when I finally reached the door. I took a moment to catch my breath outside the door so I wasn’t so audibly exhausted once I entered. Still panting hard and trying to restore my energy, I look up from my position against the door to find all the students standing, gathered before a large closet. Regaining my breath, I take a step into the classroom, looking down at my shoes to ensure I watch where I am stepping. Before I can advance further into the classroom, another pair of shoes steps out in front of me. I take a deep breath in before looking up to see who had blocked my path, and I was involuntarily smacked in the face with the same familiar smell. This time it was so intense, I felt as though I could see the memories I had originally distantly associated with the scent. The overload of my senses was providing me with visions, though I could not visibly make out most of these images, except for one. One image that I have become frightfully familiar with. An image of the full, blue moon. The intensity faded fast as I shot my head up to meet the eyes of the professor. There he was, standing directly in my path. Shabby wool suit and all.

“Well, I’m pleased to see you have shown up to my class. Care to explain your tardiness, miss…?” The professor questioned.  
“Um, Belmont. Pelame Belmont. I’m sorry sir, I couldn't find my timetable papers and you see, I had herbology, and that’s on the bottom floor, I just didn't have time to-“ I trailed off, realising I was avidly rambling. I’m not sure what strange feeling has triggered me to ramble like this.  
“Ah, first day mistake, I see. Be more careful next time, Miss Belmont. My name is Professor Lupin. Please, allow yourself to join the rest of the class.”  
He steps aside to allow me to join the rest of the class. I quickly rush over to the back of the group, hoping that I can fade back in after that obnoxious introduction.  
“Oh, by the way, Miss Belmont,” The professor said rather loudly from the front of the classroom. “I hope your knee is feeling better after yesterday, seemed rather nasty.” He said with a smile. My head shot up in shock. I had no idea he knew that I sustained an injury yesterday, nor did I expect him to even remember such a minor detail from an interaction with a student he has met twice. I stared at him wide-eyed, my gaze sort of stuck on him in a lethargically confused stare. My trance only broken by the snickering of my fellow students.  
“All right, moving on. Are you all familiar with the creature known as a Boggart?” Professor Lupin asked the class. A general murmur of bored and disinterested agreement spread over the classroom.  
“Fantastic enthusiasm.” He said with a sardonic tone “I attempted this exercise with my third year students earlier this morning, it did not particularly go to plan, but I do not expect that to stop all of you fine seventh year students from taking on this creature with all of your power. Now a Boggart-“  
Professor Lupin was suddenly interrupted from his spiel by none other than Bain, standing at the front of the group.  
“Professor, we know what a Boggart is. Besides, if this is a third year exercise, why do we need to participate?” Bain asserted. I rolled my eyes at his time wasting remarks, which to my horror, Professor Lupin caught me doing. He let out a small chuckle at my annoyed gesture before focusing his attention back to Bain.  
“Thank you for your interruption. As seventh year students, I expect that your fears are far more nuanced than those of a third year, therefore making the creature more difficult to fight. Young man, if you believe you know so much about this creature, why don't you have the first shot, hm?”  
Bain reluctantly stepped forward out of the crowd and towards the closet.  
“Once I open the doors, wait for the creature to take shape, then recite the spell-“  
Professor Lupin was once again interrupted.  
“Riddikulus, we know, sir.”  
Professor Lupin chuckled and looked down.  
‘Very well, I shall speak no longer.”  
The professor reached forward to open the doors of the closet. The moment the doors were opened, a large black entity came forth and began to twist itself in and out. The professor took a few steps back, and gestured for Bain to cast the spell when he was ready. Suddenly, the Boggart took the shape of a brown bear. I watched as Bain visibly tensed up, before quickly shouting;  
“Riddikulus!”  
At this, the fearsome brown bear quickly morphed into a small stuffed teddy bear that then began to wonder around on all fours, much to the amusement of myself and the rest of the class.  
“Very well done, young man!” Exclaimed the professor. “Next up! come on, keep it moving!”  
The class one by one took steps forward to face their own fears and morph them into entertainment. I was doing best to suppress my strange sense of excitement, as I cant quite figure out what exactly I am scared of, I am anticipating what the Boggart has in store for me. Finally, it comes down to my turn.  
“Come forward, Miss. Belmont, display your wizarding prowess.” Professor Lupin said with a polite smile.

I took my place in front of the Boggart, and to my shock, the creature immediately retreated into the closet. Professor Lupin quickly arose from his slant against the window, seemingly as surprised as I was. I was frozen on the spot, unsure what to do, and all to aware of the attention being drawn to the unique reaction of the Boggart. After staring at the closed closet door for what seemed like an age, slowly the door creaked open. Around the corner of the door crept a seemingly non human hand, covered in deep brown fur and clad with long, blood encrusted nails. It was a hand, or rather a paw, I recognise all too well. As the creature stepped out of the closet into the light of the classroom, I am stood completely frozen in fear, my jaw hanging open in shock. The creature that had stepped out of the closet was stood upright, however bent over in a hunched position. The creature was covered head to toe in fur, and appeared quite thin. It had its face turned away from the crowd, though I didn't need the thing to turn around to realise what it was. This creature, this thing, appearing though it was pulled directly from a horrific nightmare, was me. I begin to breathe heavily out of raw panic, unable to move in fear but willing with all my might that the creature did not turn its face around and reveal itself. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Professor Lupin was approaching myself and the creature very slowly, appearing extremely distressed by both the creature and my reaction. Lupin advanced towards my right side, and outstretched his hand to touch my shoulder. Before he could, however, the creature began to turn its head. I swiftly shoot up my wand right before it’s face, or rather my face, became visible.  
“Ridikkulus!”  
I yelled, my voice cracking as I choked back the lump in my throat that is bringing tears to my eyes. To my horror, The creature does not turn into something to be laughed at. Instead, it morphed itself into something I was greatly more afraid of than myself. Ambrosia, in her full intensity, stood in front of me. I loudly exclaimed at the shock of another horrific creature from my fears appearing before me. The Boggart of Ambrosia turned towards me, her short black hair seeming darker than ever, and her glasses reflecting light enough to blind. As she turned, she began to advance towards me and chant.  
“Mutt. Mutt. Mutt. Mutt! MUTT!”  
Tears of pure fear are streaming down my cheeks, I could barely see through the glaze of terror cIouding my vision. I began to scream, almost involuntarily, but I could barley get a sound out through my hoarse throat. My screams are cut off by my body beginning to hyperventilate. At this, Professor Lupin stepped out in front of me. His voice fading out as my vision began to be spotted with black, vaguely making out his head turning around through the spots of colour before I hit the ground.


End file.
